All American Soul Reaper
by MitchellTheSubSoulReaper
Summary: Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki runs into a female arrancar is she friend or foe. All he knows is that he should probably take her advice and leave for america.  IchigoxOC and some RukiaxRenji. R


Me: Hi everyone welcome to my first fanfiction.

Ichigo: No one cares which one of your fanfictions this is.

Me: Says who.

Ichigo: Says me.

Me: Good reason. (Steps out of room for a moment.)

Ichigo: Where could he be going?

Isshin: Good Afternoon Ichigo!

Ichigo: Dang it.

Me: I (Magically reappears.) Enjoyyyy!

Chapter 1, Part 1 Prologue

"Dang it" Ichigo cursed. "Why won't this girl die" His sword once again clashed with the arrancar's. This fight was really what he needed to get his spirits up, after he got his powers back there was nothing really exiting going on in Karakura Town. It was good to get a workout.

Geez. Ichigo thought, for a moment he let his guard down and noticed that at least as far as arrancars go she wasn't so bad looking. But Ichigo took a little too long admire ring the female arrancar, and as a reward her resurrección a retractable snake-like whip that comes out of her pinkie finger gave him a nasty wound from his left shoulder to his right hip. He had had this kind of wound multiple times so he just shrugged it off.

As the sound of his and the arrancars swords clashed he noticed he was getting slower and got hit more often and each time he got hit he got slower.

If I don't hurry and finish this then I won't live to see tomorrow. He thought. "Bankai!" He yelled "Tensa Zangetsu" He whispered while smirking because he also noticed that his sudden use of his bankai had completely confused the enemy.

"Now I understand why my father wanted you of all people to be brought to him, Ichigo." This time it was his turn to be shocked not because of what she said just because he could have sworn she was mute or something. After all she wouldn't answer any question like "What is your name." or "Why are you fighting me."

"What do you mean me of all people?" Ichigo said.

"I meant why he wanted some useless, weak Soul Reaper. But I guess if you have bankai then…" as if out of nowhere another whip appeared and slashed him though the middle sending him crashing to the ground below.

He was rendered completely useless his sword was too far out of reach, and he couldn't move anyway because of the paralysis brought on by her second whip.

"Sorry about those wounds, but I had to test you. Now that I know your power I should warn you don't stay here or my father will send someone else to capture you. Someone much more powerful than myself. Go to the town of Hoshton, Michigan in America. Once there don't draw attention to yourself. But enroll in Hoshton Senior High School."

With that she lifted him like a sack of potatoes and used her sonído to carry him to Urahara's shop. Set him in the door way knocked then left with a garganta. Presumably for Hueco Mundo.

Chapter 1, Part 2 America the Beautiful

"Hello" said Kisuke as he answered his door.

"Mmmm Mmm Mmmm!" Ichigo tried to yell "Hey down here" but instead it came out as muffled groans.

"Oh Ichigo what are you doing here this late?" He asked._ At least Hat and Clogs heard it. _Ichigo thought.

"Mmm!" (I need you to heal me!)

"Oh you look injured" Kisuke said.

"Mmmmm!" (No Duh!)

"Let me just through you into my newest invention!"And Kisuke cheerfully threw him into a random new machine sitting where his table usually is. Ichigo Struggling the whole time.

Pokemon healing music came out of the machine and Ichigo walked out feeling fine and no scars or anything which was weird because something usually goes wrong.

"Hey Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo Yelled.

"Why yes?" Kisuke asked.

"What going to happen to m-"Just then Ichigo grew a tail. "Never mind." He finished then sweat dropped just as the tail disappeared just as quickly has it appeared. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with that on my way to America"

"Oh are you going to America Ichigo? Kisuke questioned. "Why?"

"Well you see-"And for about an hour Ichigo explained what is listed above and then went home after agreement that it sounded like a good idea to go by Kisuke.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Goooood moooornig Ichigooooooo" Shouted Ichigo's dad Isshin Kurosaki but he didn't attack when he noticed what his son was doing. "Son why are you packing…"

"Because I'm leaving" said Ichigo

"Where?" Asked Isshin.

"America… Why?"

"Just wondering" He replied. "Well have fun." And he went downstairs tripping along the way.

_I can't believe he took it so well._ Thought Ichigo.

_**Meanwhile down stairs.**_

"Masaki, Ichigo is finally manning up and leaving home! Oh what a joyous day!" Shouted Isshin to the over-sized poster of Ichigo's mother on the wall.

Shut up dad! He's only gonna go get some business taken care of then he's comin back. Geez… You moron." Said Karin.

"Karin don't be so mean to dad. I mean what if Ichigo never comes back home?" Yuzu Questioned.

"Then I'll kill him" Was Karin's answer.

_**Back up-stairs.**_

"Aachooo!" Ichigo Sneezed. "Why do I get the feeling someone is talking about me. Oh well." And with that Ichigo headed down-stairs out the door and off towards the airport before his dad and sisters realized he was gone, but he didn't even have to think about why his dad and Yuzu were crying. _So much for taking it well. _He thought

Along the way he saw Tatsuki and Orihime when he passed by Orihime's house and they decided to join him on the way to the airport.

"So Ichigo how long are you going to be gone?" Orihime asked.

"I really don't know." Ichigo responded. "Probably until the arrancar that attacked and saved me at the same time tells me it's safe.

"What's an arrancar?" Asked Tatsuki

"Oh you see. Too new gangs have recently come to Karakura. The first is the Hollows and the others are the Shinigami. An arrancar is a high ranking person in the gang Hollows." Said Ichigo in a panic.

"Oh ok." She said. "So how did this arrancar person save you?" Ichigo could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Well you see I was out late last night and I was attacked by a Shinigami but the arrancar wanted my money to herself so she came out and scared away the Shinigami took my money. Then she told me to go to America or else more Shinigami would come after me for revenge"

"Riiight." Was Tatsuki's response.

"Well anyway it looks like we're here a big building that said Karakura Airlines was right in front of the unfortunately for them only those with tickets were allowed to enter the Building.

"Bye" The trio said in unison.

"Oh and Ichigo." Said Orihime.

"Yes."

"I-I-I lo-"

"All passengers boarding flight 104 to Grand Rapids, Michigan in America your flight is leaving in 5 minutes." The voiced on the Loudspeaker boomed over whatever Orihime was gonna say.

"I'm sorry Orihime I gotta go. I'll call you later, bye." And with that he departed into the airport.

"So he didn't hear you again did he?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nope not a word" Orihime replied.

As Ichigo walked through the building he was impressed by its size because he had never been in an airport before. "Ok let's see Flight 104 to the American Airlines in Grand Rapids, Michigan, is right about here he said." As he boarded the plane he got a few odd looks. At first he thought it was because of his bright orange hair.

But then he noticed the lion plush that was Kon sticking out of his carry-on. Ichigo quickly went ad took a seat in the back took the plush out of his bag and punched it full forced just as a flight attendant walked by.

"Sir, are you ok?" She asked.

"Um yes ma'am sorry to worry you."Ichigo said.

"Just checking, well have a nice flight."She replied and then walked off.

When no one else was in sight, Ichigo was about to destroy the plush. When a familiar voice stopped him.

Ichigo, when will you learn to stop playing with toys?" At that comment Ichigo's usual scowl turned into a grim frown. "I thought I told you that you were too old for that stuff.

"Renji just shut the freak up." Ichigo growled. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Well if you have to know we're cha-"

"Chasing after an arrancar that showed up in town yesterday." A voice cut in. "I assume you're doing the same thing, right, Ichigo.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that Rukia." Said Ichigo

"What do you mean" She asked.

"I don't know, but can you two give me some room to think please."

"No freaking way are w-"

"Sure Ichigo" Rukia interrupted Renji again but didn't question her.

Passengers please take your seats" said the voice on the intercom. "We will be leaving in exactly sixty seconds. Thank you for flying American Airlines Flight 104" Rukia and Renji both decided to sit in the chairs across the aisle. Normally this wouldn't be a cause for suspicion but he could have swore that he saw Rukia and Renji holding hands. He'd ask later but he was starting to let his tiredness from the night before take hold but right before he noticed a familiar looking girl sit beside him and he drifted into sleep.


End file.
